Ushio!
by C4ttY24
Summary: I don't know what summary I should write but I will say it in words ... Ichigo-Kisshu-Flashback-5 years after the battle-Their promise-Ushio-Future I know stupid summary but I really like the Story! Read and Enjoy! KishxIchi One-Shot! Rated T to be safe, Nyaa! [Complete!]


**Catty: Well, I write another story … a °dramatic pause° ONE-SHOT! °makes slow motions with both hands°  
**

**Kisshu: What is it about?**

**Catty: Oh, yes … summery … Keh, It's about you and Ichigo so … again a Kischigo FanFic!**

**Kisshu: And what's the summery, already?**

**Catty: Well … I don't know a summery for this story … let's just say it in words; Ichigo-Kisshu-5 years after the final battle-Flashback-Ushio-Future!**

**Kisshu: Who is Ushio?**

**Catty: O.O OMG! You don't know y- Ahhh … good trick! You only wanted that I say it!**

**Kisshu: Maybe …**

**Catty: °clear throat° Anyway this is a long One-shot and if you don't like Humor-Drama-Romance then I will pleasantly reminds you that you don't have to read this.**

**Kisshu: C4ttY24 DOES NOT OWN TMM! IF SHE WOULD THEN-**

**Catty: Then I would appear at the final battle, take out my katana and kill that damn Deep Blue without caring for Masabaka … But a prefer mostly my FLAMETHROWER!  
**

**Kisshu: … Yes …**

**Catty: OKAY! Read and Enjoy! ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

_Hello _= Thought

"Hello." = Speaking

Hello = Normal Text

**Hello** = POV's

_(Hello)_ = Timerange

* * *

**Ushio!**

**Ichigo's POV:**

_(Normal time[5 years after the final battle])_

I sat on the windowsill, looking up into the sky. The moon shone as bright like never before.

5 years left since the final battle and life was only beautiful. Aoyama-kun went to England 3 years ago and we decided that we can handle our relationship better if we only stayed friends.

Of course I still contacted him and every time he came back to Japan we spent our time together … as normal friends. To be honest … since the final battle I didn't loved Aoyama-kun with my whole heart. He was just like … like someone to be there for me … to replace the emptiness in my heart.

After the final battle … I could never sleep peaceful. Every time I tried, I would see Kisshus' limb body in my arms. Every time I woke up my cheeks would be flushed and tears would run down my face. It was horrible … I wished that the nightmares would end but … it never happened.

Even when my friends told me, that the aliens were fine and that they went back to restore their planet … even then, I still had these nightmares. One year left after the final battle and I was walking around the Park! At night! I couldn't sleep and I decided to go on a walk … BAD IDEA!

_(1 years after the final battle)  
(Flashback)_

When I arrived at the pound for the ducks I heard something rustle in the bushes behind me. I turned around to face darkness. _It's already so late?_ I thought. Then when I turned around to go back home I felt strong arms sneak around my waist. First I thought that it was my little, annoying and cute stalker but the person tightened his grip around my waist so that I could barely breathe.

I smelled the scent from the person. He smelled a smoke and alcohol. A disgusting smell. I turned around to look at the person and froze. There stood a brown haired man with dazed eyes … _I think he is drunk_. I thought.

"Heh!_*hiccup*_ You are a cute _*hiccup*_ thing … do you want to _*hiccup*_ make daddy happy? _*hiccup*_" the man asked. I could swear that it sounded more like an order but I didn't waste my time anymore.

I struggled against his grip … only to realize that he is very … **VERY** strong! I kept struggling but with no use. He dragged me behind a tree and at that time I panicked.

"LET GO! PLEASE, LET GO FROM ME! PLEASE!" I pleaded as tears began to form in my eyes.

I could hear the man chuckle and I squeaked my eyes shut as his grip moved from my waist to my wrists. He kept them above my head with one hand as he pinned me to the tree. I panicked even more when he started to kiss my cheek.

_Now it's over! God why me?! Please someone help me!_ I pleaded in my head.

Tears started running down my face as he moved his hand over my shirt. Slowly I felt how he lifted my shirt up and I let out a terrified sob … silently praying that someone would save me. I felt his hand slowly finding his way up to my chest. I closed my eyes even more and then …

I felt a wave of relieve feel my body … the feeling was gone … I slowly opened my eyes, afraid that the man only stopped to take a pause. But what I saw startled me.

The man was pinned to the ground … a boy on top of him! The boy knocked the man out and then let out a sigh of … relief? I slowly sat down, my back still against the tree. I started sobbing in relieve. I cried into my hands when I slowly heard that someone walked towards me. I looked up to see the boy … well … his body was covered with the darkness but I could see his form.

First I thought he wanted to hurt me too but after a few seconds he handed me my shirt. Yes, that bastard put my shirt off of me. I took it gratefully and put it back on. The boy stood there, in the darkness, looking at me, but I could see a smile on his face. He opened his eyes, who I didn't realize were closed, to reveal two golden orbs, shining with happiness and relief.

I immediately recognized that it was the alien who stalked me the whole time … the perverted stupid alien … the alien who died for me … my angel of darkness! I sobbed even more when I saw him. I jumped into his arms and cried into his toned chest.

Kisshu really was my angel! He saved me several times and he didn't even bother if he didn't get anything!

"Kisshu! I'm so happy you are here!" I cried.

"Well, I promised myself that I would watch over you …" he said with a chuckle.

I clung onto his shirt and my cheeks started to heat up.

"You stupid **BAKA**!" I shouted.

He looked confused and only gave a little "Huh?" from him.

"Where have you been?! Do you know how I suffered because of these STUPID NIGHTMARES! I wake up every night to feel my face wet because of these damn tears! Why didn't you come back?! Why didn't you stay, so I could tell you 'good bye'?!" I said, first in a very loud tone but then I lowered my voice to cry even more. Now from joy!

He said nothing, he only hugged me closer and teleported me home.

The funniest part was when we realized my parents were in my room. My mom sobbed and my dad rubbed her on the back. They jumped 5 feet into the air when Kisshu teleported us there. I was shocked and Kisshu was staring wide-eyed.

_Oh Damn! They saw us!_

"I think I should have better teleported us to the front door, shouldn't I?" he asked, rubbing his neck while he was laughing, nervously.

_Oh damn … my dad kills Kisshu and I will be grounded for eternal …_ I thought smiling nervously to my dad.

He looked angry … really angry! He walked towards me and Kisshu and when he stood in front of us he jumped at Kisshu and he…

_Dad hugs … Kisshu? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!_

Kisshu was taken aback by that but didn't move away. After hugging Kisshu my dad looked at me and hugged me too. I really thought I'm in another world. My mom stormed towards me and hugged the life out of me. I couldn't blame her! She was afraid. Her only daughter disappeared and nearly has been raped by a stupid _weirdo_!

Of course after that we, Kisshu and I, needed to explain ourselves. So I told them all about me being a Mew Mew and Kisshu being an alien. We explained the whole night till nearly in the morning. Kisshu said that they came back to research more about our plants and animals … well … Pai came for that. Taruto only came to get a 'candy drop' from Pudding again and Kisshu came to check on me. As we finished the clock read 3:26 A.M. and Kisshu went back to his brothers, Pai and Taruto. But not without giving me a 'goodnight kiss', on my cheek.

_(Normal time [5 years after the final battle])_

Now Kisshu, Pai and Taruto decided to stay on earth. Of course they needed to go back several times to New Earth, their planet. They needed to go to show their researches of plants and animal DNA to their scientist, but when they were done they came back to Earth, every time.

When they decided to stay permanently on Earth I, the other Mews', Akasaka-san and Shirogane-san agreed and now Kisshu, Pai and Taruto lived at Café Mew Mew. They have their own rooms and they told me that they really like their rooms, mostly Taruto. Shirogane-san agreed that they can style their rooms like they would like to have them.

Taruto has a red room with many things that are made from wood. He has a blue bed and has a big window. Once he told me that he had been grounded by Pai and he sneaked out from the room and visited Pudding. Pai realized it but he said that he will let their love 'bloom'. Tarutos' room is full with plushies that he got from Pudding. Mostly of the stuffed animals are monkeys … guess why?

Pai has a white room. First he wanted to paint it black but he then realized that it wasn't a too good idea. His room is very simple. There is one bed, a desk with many documents about his researches, a laptop, a wardrobe and he has a little balcony. He said that he would wake up in the morning and go onto the balcony to study the birds that are flying mostly in the morning. Lettuce gave him some books and to be honest … he touch them as carefully like they were babies. Kawaii!

And at last Kisshu's room. Guess how it looks like! Of course he had painted it a beautiful grass-green. He has a sofa that is an emerald-green. His bed is a bit lighter than the walls. The rest of his room is normal like everyone has. A wardrobe, A mirror, a carpet and on and on. He is really happy because his room is at the big balcony! It's a wonderful view from there! He took me once up there and it was sunset! Awww … it was so beautiful! I couldn't even describe it!

Well, the other mews … how to say it … Mint is as snobby as ever. To my surprise she was somehow … happy when she heard about the news that the aliens are staying.

Zakuro is still the famous model who she was 5 years ago. Now she is in America. She didn't say why she was there. But after a few days Mint found a website that said that 'Fujiwara Zakuro is now working, with the famous Author James Cameron, on a new movie!' Mint was about to faint when she heard about that.

Lettuce is still the shy girl that she was but she is now talking much more without to stutter. Every day she would visit Pai to look after him. I knew, since the day after the final battle, that she had a big crush on Pai. It grew even more while he was back on his planet. She looked really happy since … don't tell anyone … she and Pai are a couple! Yes, they are together but only I knew. I once saw them kissing and heard them saying 'I love you' to each other! They are so a cute pair!

Oh and there is still Pudding. The little hyper-active, sugar-loving, monkey mew. She is like the little sister who I never had. Since Taruto stayed here she got more hyper. Every time, after she performed her acts, she would go and buy candy drops, then go to Taruto and eat till their tummies looked like balloons.

Well, I sat there, now, on my windowsill and looked at the bright moon. Isn't it funny? 5 years ago I was holding an angel in my arms … an angel who was dying. And now … now I am sitting next to the one who stalked me for how long? … 1 year? … Never mind. Important is that even when I rejected him, more over 100 times, he still loves me and is sitting now next to me, sharing this wonderful view at the moon.

You ask yourself how the three aliens could have stayed here for 5 years without anyone realizing that they are extraterrestrial? Well, to be honest … we went to the president and explained everything. We said that the aliens didn't want anything from Earth anymore and were here only to study the animals and plants. The president from Japan agreed with them staying on Earth and decided that from now on, Earth and New Earth, would live in peace.

It is really funny how, in only 5 years, everything could turn out like this. I sometimes thought back to the time where I could shout at the pervert shadow, which followed me anywhere, and kick his ass. Oh … those were funny times.

"Are you alright, Koneko-chan?" I heard a voice, asking, beside me and looked into the direction.

There, smirking like every time sat Kisshu. He was still smirking but with this worry in his eyes.

"Hai! I was only dreaming again, Kisshu!" I smiled.

He smiled back at me and put me into a warm hug. He felt so save and protective. He leant back and smiled at me again, and then he looked back to the moon. Since he saved me … from that _weirdo_ who tried to **rape** me … since then, we had been friends and in these 5 years I started to get more attracted to him. Now he was more than a friend … he was my angel who held me tight when I needed someone … he was the one who made me smile when I would start to cry … he was the one who I started to love.

Yes! I love him now! I love him since the day he saved me but I never told him. I am too afraid. And I don't know why. I mean he was still waiting, that I tell him these three words. I'm so a stupid baka! But now … sitting here with him in this beautiful moonlight … I think I will tell him now!

"K-K-Kisshu? …"

"Hmm?"

"I … I w-wan-wanted t-to t-t-tell you s-s-somet-thing …"

_Why is it so damn hard?!_

"Huh? What is it, Ichigo?"

_Damn! He said my name! It starts to get serious! Damn. Damn! DAMN!_

"I-I …"

_I can't say it! Why can't I say these three words?! URGH! This is stupid! … He is smiling? Huh? Well … Wait! He closed his eyes! I can kiss him and then I don't have to say these words! YATTA! I will do this so!_

His eyes were still closed. _Okay … Calm down, Ichigo! Just kiss him and he will understand what you mean with that … I hope so. _I leant closer to him … his eyes still closed … I could already feel his breath … _OH, COME ON! THIS ISN'T SO HARD! JUST LEAN INTO HIS FACE AND PUT YOUR DAMN LIPS ON HIS!_

_Huh?_

"NYYYYAAAA! ~" I screamed.

"Why are you screaming, Ichigo?" he laughed. He was laughing about me! I'm so stupid!

"I-I thought you weren't looking so …" I felt the heat rising to my cheeks. Well, this is so embarrassing.

"Neh, do you really think I would miss a chance to enjoy my kiss with you, kitten?"

"What ki-"

_Huh? OH GOD! This kiss! He is kissing me! Calm down, Ichigo! He kissed you before so don't ruin it!_

_T-This sweet t-taste … the taste of fresh apple and mint! Whaa! I mean mint the spice not Mint-san!_

I couldn't help but blush._ Why didn't I realize sooner that he kissed like an angel? Well, not that I knew how an angel was kissing but … he was surly the best kisser I ever meet. Huh? Why did he stop? Whaaa! I don't want to stop!_

"Do you know now, what kiss, kitten?"

"D-D …" I stuttered.

"Huh?"

"D-D-D … **URGH**! Don't stop!" I forced out, a bit too loud, or?

"What do you me-"he started.

_YATTA! I succeed to kiss him! And I even get my revenge, for him interrupting me!_

The kiss was long and I didn't know that a kiss could be so full of love and happiness and passion and … and lust …

We didn't stop. We didn't want this moment to ever end. Then I realized that we were on my bed! _Okay? How do we get here? Well … Never mind!_ _I think this will be the greatest night of my life!_

_(2 months later)_

"Do you have to go?" I asked, sadly.

"Koneko-chan … I'm really sorry but I need to go … they need Pai, Taruto and me there. I promise you to come back as soon as possible, okay?"

"How long will you be gone?" I started to sob, lightly.

"I probably will only come back in a year … will you promise me to wait till I'm back?" Kisshu asked me as he put me into a tight hug. I only started to cry into his chest … I want him next to me! Mostly now that … that …

"Ichigo? Will you promise me that?"

"Of course I will promise to wait for you, baka!" I let out a small chuckle.

"Arigatou, Ichigo." With that he kissed me and then turned to go into the spaceship.

_Kisshu … I'm sorry I hold it a secret but if I tell you, then you can't help your planet … I'm sorry but … Kisshu … I'm … I'm! _I mentally screamed.

He turned back, a last time, and smiled at me as he winked. I had still tears in my eyes but I smiled back and winked too.

10 minutes later they took off and I wouldn't see him for a whole year … a painful and lonely year.

"When you come back … I will have a surprise for you …" I whispered to myself. I only hoped that everyone will accept it … that everyone will accept my **pregnancy!**

_(10 months later on New Earth)_

**Kisshu's POV:**

I sat in front of a big pile of documents. _URGH! These researches are so stupid!_

"I really wish I could be now next to you … Ichigo …"

"Kisshu?"

_Huh? Who needs to interrupt me now!_

"What is it?" I asked, annoyed.

"Kisshu! Cheer up! The council said we are done! We are finally done!" Taruto cheered.

_Oh Taruto … you know how to make someone's day …_ I smiled in my head.

"What do you mean, Taruto?" I ask. Of course I knew what he meant but I wanted to be sure …

"We didn't have work to do here anymore! We can go back to Earth!" he jumped into the air and shortly after he ran down the hallway. _Probably excited to see his monkey, neh?_

"Kisshu." I hear another voice. I can recognize this monotone voice everywhere out.

"What's up, Pai?" I gave him one of my trademark smirks.

"I suppose you know the news already?"

"Of course … We are going back to Earth … Isn't that fantastic?"

"Yes, I think so …" he smiled softly and then vanished into the hallways too.

"I'm coming, Koneko-chan … I'm coming …" I whispered to myself.

_(A week later on Earth)_

**Ichigo's POV:**

_So … adorable. So … Kawaii! She looks exactly like him … except for the hair and the ears._

I smiled at my little girl who is now 3 months old. Like I said … she had my strawberry-red hair, of course only a little but cute lock on her head, and human ears. Her face looked like Kisshu's. And her eyes … oh her cute eyes! Once she opened her eyes I could see her golden orbs! I have to say that my little girl looks like a mixture of me and Kisshu, of course!

Every time when she would start crying, I would sing a sweet little lullaby.

It goes like this:

You are my sweetest love,  
this love I always wanna hug,  
because I really love you,  
the world just has to know.  
I'll do anything for you;  
there is nothing I wouldn't do.  
Snuggle, cuddle and then hug me,  
with you I always want to be.  
La la la la...

To my relive everyone accepted my pregnancy even my father! First I thought he would kill me but he hugged me and asked me who the father of the baby is. He hugged me even tighter when I told him it is Kisshu. He really seemed to like Kisshu …

Since Ushio was born my life is like I'm in heaven! Every evening I would feed Ushio and put her to sleep. She is as lazy as her father, I have to say. Yes, I named her Ushio. I don't know why but I liked the name since I was 10 years old. And most important; the name Ushio reminds me of Kisshu. Probably because the name, Ushio, fits her and because she looks like Kisshu.

_I miss you so much, Kisshu._

This evening I put Ushio to sleep again. I went over to my window and sat down on the sill. When I sat there, I remembered the night where Kisshu and I stared at the moon and then kissed. I felt a light blush creep to my cheeks and I smiled about the wonderful night.

"Kisshu … I wish you would be here with me …" I whispered to myself.

I then remembered a cute song what I heard before Ushio was born. I started to sing slowly:

"I love you so,  
I can never let you go,  
in the whole wide world  
you're the one for me.  
I love you so,  
I can never let you go,  
I'll do anything for you,  
my love is true."

I let out a sigh as I looked at the slowly setting sun.

"Ichigo! Come on! We need to go to the store!" Sakura, my mom, shouted.

"I'm coming!"

I went over to the crib and looked down at my little miracle.

_Sleep well, Ushio … I will be back in an hour._

I took my bag and went downstairs.

"Are you sure you want to let Ushio here alone, Sweetie?" my mom asked.

"Yes. She is asleep and, how I know her, she will only wake up in 2 hours … so, don't worry!" I gave her a smile and went over to the door, put my shoes on and walked to the car, where my father was waiting for me and my mom.

_I really hope she will sleep for 2 hours …_

**Kisshu's POV:**

_(In the spacecraft)_

"Paaiii! Are we there, already?" whined a tired Taruto.

"If you would just SHUT UP then we would be already there!" Pai screamed.

"Calm down, Pai. Taruto is only excited to see his monkey again." I smirked.

"URUSAI! I'm not excited to see Pudding again!"

"Oh, really?" And why do you have then a picture from her in your pocket?" I asked.

Taruto immediately looked into his pocket and blushed when he found a little picture from his beloved monkey.

"T-This … I-I … I don't like her!" he teleported out, flustered.

"Well, now you can concentrate on the flight, Pai."

He only nodded and looked at the control pad.

"Oi, Pai?"

"What is it, Kisshu?"

"Do you think they will be happy to see us again?"

"Kisshu. We lived now on Earth for more than 4 years. Why would they not be happy?"

"I only asked …"

"You are now 20 years old but you still have the brain from a 14 year old."

"Thank you, I like you too, Pai." I said, sarcastic. He only rolled his eyes in response.

"We are here!" he said after 5 minutes.

I jumped to my feet's and looked out the window. I saw the Earth slowly narrowing.

"Koneko-chan! I'm back home!" I shouted as I jumped into the air.

Pai smiled, slightly, and Taruto teleported in at my voice.

"We are here?!" he asked/screamed.

"Positive!" Pai answered.

_(30 minutes later)_

"Well, Pai, I have to say that you made again a perfect landing!" I said.

"Thank you. Now you two are dismissed. Do whatever you want." He replied.

"What about you, Pai?" Taruto asked with a smirk.

"I will go and find Lettuce-san and tell her about our time on New Earth." Pai said in his monotone voice.

"Well, I will go and search for my Koneko-chan! Ja ne!" I informed.

"Ja ne!" Both said in unison.

I teleported to Ichigo's house only to find it locked.

_Huh? Ichigo is every time at home, isn't she?_

I flew up to her window and looked inside.

_Why does she have so many plushies? And is that a … a crib?_

I teleported inside her room and went downstairs to see if anyone is here. The house was empty.

_Well, sure is that they didn't move. Neh, probably they are only at the store. She will be any moment at h-_

I snapped out of my thought when I heard a soft cry. It came from upstairs … from Ichigo's room! I walked into her room and looked around. I couldn't see anyone.

_Great now I have hallucinations'!_

But I was wrong. I heard a light sob coming from the crib. I walked over to the pink crib and looked inside. There, wrapped in a soft pink bundle, lay a little kid with strawberry-red hair and human ears.

_Is this …? _I was shocked, first.

I felt my heart sink when I thought about the fact that Ichigo broke her promise. But I snapped out of the thoughts when the baby began to cry again.

"Shhh … Shhh … Don't cry little baby … don't cry …" I said softly as I lifted the little girl out from the crib. I didn't really cared if it wasn't mine … it needed comfort!

"Shhh … Shhh …" I put her in my arms in order to make her stop. To my relief! She stopped crying and only sobbed lightly.

I saw her slowly open her eyes. Her eyes focused on me and I gasped when I saw her golden little eyes. She smiled … a cute baby smile as she started to play with my shirt. I couldn't help but smile back.

_She is … so cute and tiny …_

I could feel tears form in my eyes. _Why do I cry? Is it because she looks so sweet? Or is it joy?_

Exactly when she started to close her tired eyes I heard the front door open. I didn't move and I didn't really cared, either. I just continued to look at the sleepy, tiny baby in my arms.

"Well, I think we have everything we need." I heard the voices speak from downstairs.

"Go and check on the baby, Ichigo! She probably is awake and lonely."

"I'm on my way!"

I heard footsteps come towards the room but I didn't move now either. I realized then that Ichigo will be probably shocked and I wanted to leave but it was too late. The door from the room opened slowly…

**Ichigo's POV:**

We came back home from the store and I ran to the front door to open it. I stepped inside the house and my mom followed shortly.

"Well, I think we have everything we need." My mom said as she put the bags down on the floor. I nodded and a few seconds later my dad went inside.

"Go and check on the baby, Ichigo! She probably is awake and lonely." He said, worriedly about the baby. I gave him a big smile and said.

"I'm on my way!"

I went upstairs and put a hand on the doorknob.

_Why is it so quiet? Is Ushio still sleeping?_

I shrugged to myself and opened slowly the door, in order to not wake Ushio if she was still asleep. I looked up and saw that everything was like it was. I went over to the crib and froze.

"No … No! Where is she!? Oh god!" I whispered first but got louder. So loud that, a few seconds after, my parents went in.

"Ichigo! What happened?! Are you alright?!" they asked in unison.

"My baby … she is … gone … she is GONE!" I fell to my knees and started crying into my hands.

My parents went over to me and gave me a big bear hug but I still kept on crying.

"Sorry, but she doesn't want to let go from my shirt."

I heard a voice saying behind me and turned my head to look into two amber eyes. My parents were startled and I slowly stood up and went over to the alien boy … my alien boy.

"Kiss … hu?" I asked, not believing my eyes.

"Neh, Konbanwa, Koneko-chan!" he smirked at me.

"KISSHU!" I cried tears of joy as I ran over to him. My parents silently walked out from the room, both smiling happily.

"SHHHH … Koneko-chan, the baby is sleeping!"

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU BAKA!" I screamed at him, not realizing the baby's sweet sleep.

"Huh? What should I dare, Ichigo?"

"How can you sneak in, take my baby and then hide from me!? You gave me a heart-attack!" I pounced him on the head but he only smiled.

"Well, look, Koneko-chan … I came here and the house was empty. Then, I teleported into your room and saw the baby. She started crying and I took her from the crib and she clung onto my shirt. Then she went back to sleep and now she doesn't want to let go from me! She is kind a like you!" he laughed softly.

"Baka!" I said, annoyed.

"WHUAAAAA. EHE EHHHH." The baby cried.

"Look, Ichigo, you made her cry again!" he said.

"I-I'm sorry …"

"You need to be punished now and the punishment is … to change her diapers."

"Urghhhh …" I whined.

"Come on! It's your baby, Ichigo!"

"HEY! It's your baby too. And to be honest I already changed her diapers since 4 months … so … It's your turn now!" I smirked evilly.

"Ohhh … Geez!" he whined.

"Wait! I don't even know her name!" he said.

"Well, her name is … Ushio!"

"Ushio?"

"Yes, do you like it?" I asked, hopefully.

"No …" he said.

I lowered my head and tears started to form in the corner of my eyes.

"Ichigo? Why are you crying?!" he asked, worriedly as he tried to change Ushio's diapers.

"You don't like her name …"

"Oh! Koneko-chan! I said I don't like her name because I love her name!" he chuckled.

I smacked him in the back of his head.

"Owww … What did I do!?"

"You are still the 14 year old boy who stalked me …" I sighed.

"Pai said the same … Hey can I show Pai and Taruto our baby? They didn't know anything now!" he asked/said.

"No worry! We're already here!" I heard Taruto voice coming from the window.

"Midget!" I cheered as I hugged the life out of him.

"Let go. Let go! LET GO!" he struggled against my grip and I let go from him.

"Well … where is the new member?" Pai asked as he flew next to Taruto.

"New member?" I asked, confused.

"The new member from the family, of course!" Taruto said, excitedly.

I smiled and mentioned to Kisshu, who is, unbelievable, still trying to change the diapers.

Taruto and Pai flew over to Kisshu and looked him over the shoulders. Taruto blushed and Pai let out a long sigh. I frowned at their reaction.

"S-She is … n-n-n-n … naked!" Taruto blushed a deep scarlet red.

"Kisshu … you do know that the diaper need to be on the bottom and not on the head?" Pai sighed, again.

"Head?!" I went over to Kisshu and nearly burst out into laughers.

Ushio was laughing a baby laugh and the diaper was around her head.

"I think I should first learn how to change a baby, shouldn't I?" Kisshu sweat dropped and everyone chuckled at Ushio's reaction. She started to laugh even more at her father's face.

"Oh, Kisshu, cheer up! You make our baby smile!" I said softly as I rubbed his shoulder.

He smiled at me and then we looked down to Ushio who was looking curiously at Pai.

"Hey, Pai. Do you mind if you lean closer to her?" I asked him.

Pai nodded and leaned his face closer to Ushio, who immediately griped his pigtail and pulled on his hair. Pai grimaced and glared up at Taruto who was laughing his life out of him.

Kisshu and I chuckled and then I spoke up.

"Well, I think now we are complete." I said as I snuggled into Kisshu's chest.

"Not really …" he added.

"Huh?" I looked at him as he stepped back and knelt on one knee.

_WHAAA-! Please tell me that this isn't a dream!_

He grabbed into his pocket and slowly pulled a little green box out while he began to speak.

"Momomiya Ichigo …" he said, very slow.

_He wants to … NYAAAA!_

"Do you want to marry me, Ikisatashi Kisshu?" he opened the little green box that revealed a golden ring with many of diamonds on it.

_NYYYAAAAA!_

"Yes … Yes! YES! NYAA! ~" I jumped into his arms and kissed him on the lips, which he returned gratefully.

"I love you, Ichigo …" he said after we broke apart.

"I love you too, Kisshu-kun!" I buried my face into his shirt and started to cry from joy. Of course the one who broke this wonderful moment was Ushio, who started to laugh and sweetly clapped her hands together. Surly in baby style.

Everyone in the room laughed while I looked into Kisshu's eyes.

"Promise me that you never, ever, leave me for so long …" I whispered into his shirt.

"I promise, Koneko-chan … I promise."

**THE END**

* * *

**Catty: **Well? Well? How was it?

**Kisshu: **I would have preferred if you would have described that 'wonderful night' more in detail.

**Catty: **… -.- … boys …

**Kisshu: **What? Ichigo would have preferred it too.

**Catty: **°looks at Ichigo°

**Ichigo: **NO! So it is perfect! Don't describe that night!

**Catty: **… I'm not a pervert -.-*

**Kisshu: **Awww … °sighs sadly°

**Ichigo: **YATTA!

**Catty: **Ichigo … don't be so happy … I can every time make a new story and torture you.

**Ichigo:** I don't mind.

**Catty: **Oh … I think about a story where new aliens appear and take Masaya onto their ship to torture him … and the only way Mew Ichigo could go on the ship is to spend a night with Kisshu … °smirks evilly°

**Ichigo: **°gulps°

**Kisshu: **That … sounds …** GREAT!**

**Catty: **Anyway … Please review if you want … I don't care if I don't get even 1 Review I care only that the people enjoy reading and that my stories make them happy! But I would really like it if you open up your mind to me!

**MATTA NE, MINNA!**


End file.
